The Apartment Building
by A Strawbarry
Summary: Lots of people have moved in and out of this apartment building. It has eight floors, six rooms on each floor - besides the lobby, of course - and many stories to tell. Pretty much everyone from the Whoniverse in an apartment building. Not at the same time and space, of course. Not exactly.
1. A Preamble

**This is somewhat a preamble for this story; I express regret if it isn't a good enough one and I apolgize on the fact that you probably don't know what "preamble" means but a twelve-year-old does.**

**So sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, but BBC does. This disclaimer applies for the rest of the story.**

* * *

An apartment complex has many floors. Normally. And many rooms. Normally.

However, this apartment complex isn't much different from another one. It has many stories to tell, just like any type of compound.

The next time you are at an apartment building, why don't you find out a bit about it? Talk to the manager there, or the lobby-person, or the bellhop, or whatever you wish to call it.

There is no reason for me to type down the story of a certain apartment building. This could be entirely made-up. Maybe it's not. Maybe it's an alternate universe of some characters that are already from many alternate universes.

Who knows?

Who knows.

This particular apartment building started construction in March, 1962. Yes, that's right, the exact same time the television sci-fi show _Doctor Who _started production. Sadly, that television show only exists in this universe and not the one I am typing about. Oh well.

If you watch the television show _Doctor Who _(which is quite likely in these circumstances) you might know that the final version of _An Unearthly Child _was aired on this day, the final, re-recorded, no-errors-found version, aired on 23rd November 1963 at 5:15pm.

No, it wasn't called _100,000 BC_. That was the original name, but they changed it.

Sadly, the episode was aired around the time they announced John F. Kennedy's death, so they had to re-air it the following week to get at least a few viewers.

Somehow, in this universe that I am typing about, on the 23rd of November 1963 at 5:15pm was the time the apartment building was made. At the time, it didn't even have a name. It was just called "The Apartment Building".

As with the show, it was announced publically at the same time of John F. Kennedy's death, so no-one noticed the building. You can't exactly "re-air" an apartment complex. Sadly.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

Only one person owned the building; a woman named Relative Dimenson, a twenty-two year old, who came from the city Gallifrey. She didn't tell people her name was Relative. She called herself Relly, as that sounded better than Relative; a name her parents gave her. A name like that was common back in Gallifrey, but she hadn't been there in ages, and it definitely wasn't common here. Relative came to London so she could make some money, find a job, a nice place to leave.

She didn't care about love. She was somewhat asexual, she thought, but in 1963 no-one really noticed these things.

She was obviously The Manager, the manager of the building but she decided that she wouldn't tell others (If others came.) as she was the only person running it. She was the desk clerk, she decided, and she stayed at the desk.

In her spare time, she read _The Time Machine_ by H. G. Wells.

She was nearing the last few pages when the door rang. A week after the apartment was finished, someone had finally came.

Relief came to Relly, as she had no idea when someone would actually come.

An elderly man walked in with someone that had to be his granddaughter. She noticed his grey hair and the girl's black ones. The hairstyles were awfully familiar.

"Ah, an apartment complex! Susan, we have found somewhere to stay that is away from Gallifrey!"

Relly gasped as Susan laughed. "That rhymes, Grandfather."

"Does it really? I never noticed. There has been a lot happening since we arrived; the assassination of… what was his name? I didn't really care." He cut in, as Susan was about to reply.

He looked around the lobby, and exclaimed. "My, what a rickety old lobby of a complex!"

Relative looked around about, and sighed. He was right. The support beams were a bit weird, and a lot of the place hadn't been cleaned up from the dust and the dirt. The room was fairly small; the doors were only a few steps away from the desk. The only thing that you could see besides the desk were the stairs that went upward. Elevators were hard to fund. In a way.

"It's very good." The grandfather exclaimed. Relative breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, you're the manager here, I presume?" He addressed Relative.

Relative raised an eyebrow. "Um, no, just the desk clerk. How may I help you?"

"Well, for a start you might as well reveal you are indeed the manager."

"Grandfather-"

"Be quiet, Susan. This young lady is very stubborn."

Relative glared at him, even though in reality **(A/N; Puns!) **she was quite scared. He hope people couldn't figure out this quickly. The girl seemed to have no idea.

"Now, I assume you are the manager, as no-one else can be seen. I have also read a bit about this, and it is said that only one person owns this entire complex. And if you are not exactly The Manager, then I would like to speak with him or her."

Relative blinked. "You are from Gallifrey."

Susan's eyes widened and the grandfather took a step back. He then smiled. "Fantastic! Another person from Gallifrey. I wouldn't believe it. I will from now on call you The Manager, capital letters, unless you don't mind sharing your name?"

"It's Relative. Relative Dimenson. But please, just call me Relly."

"Well then, Relly, I am The Doctor, and you understand that is what I prefer to be addressed by. This is my granddaughter, Susan."

Susan waved.

"She is looking for a school to go to, as we will be staying here for quite a while. Do you know of any, Relly?"

"What about the Coal Hill Secondary School?'

Susan gasped, again, and smiled. "That sounds fantastic! Where is it?"

Relly laughed. "Just down on Coal Hill Road. I think. Was that the name?"

The Doctor smiled. "We will find out, Relly. Well, after a week of being here, we can finally settle down."

"Wait." Relly frowned. "Where did you live before?"

"67 Totter's Lane."

Relly gasped and looked shocked.. "The junkyard?! That's horrible!"

"It wasn't all that bad." Susan piped up. "We found a blue police box there. It was fantastic!"

"Yes, yes it was a little bit fun. Now then," said The Doctor, becoming serious. "What is the name of this apartment? We must at least know that."

"I, uh, well, I haven't thought of one, not even a temporary one."

Susan looked up. "I have an idea!" She said brightly. "Why not call it the TARDIS?"

"TARDIS?" Said The Doctor and The Manager at the same time, looking bemused.

"Yes, why not! In the phone box, I liked to think it was a time and space machine. TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Or Dimensions."

Relly thought for a moment, then smiled. "Why not? You two have been so helpful, that I'll let you stay the first week for free. You have been in a junkyard the past week."

Susan and The Doctor looked at each other. "We rather not." Remarked The Doctor. "It would be better to pay now, for as long as we're staying."

"Um, okay then. I guess you can pa-"

The Doctor brought out… a lot of money, to put it simply.

Relative gaped. "This-this is six years worth!"

Susan nodded. "It is. But we would rather have a room each."

"Well then, here are your keys. Your rooms are next to each other, room A1 and A2. See you soon!"

The Doctor walked straight up the stairs, but Susan frowned.

"Why? What are you doing now?"

"I'm making a new sign, a sign that this building is now called _The TARDIS_." She grinned.

"Also, Susan, is your name actually Susan?"

Susan blushed slightly.

"No. It's Arkytior." **(A/N; This is official. I'll explain it the note at the bottom.)**

Relly raised both her eyebrows. "Arkytior? High Gallefreyian. Which if I'm not mistaken-"

"Yes, my parents named me after a plant. Don't ask."

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, Susan."

"Lovely to meet you to, Relative." She replied politely as she walked up the stairs.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

"Hum." Relative said to herself as she found a few supplies for the sign.

She muttered things to herself, but still smiled.

"Arkytior. It's interesting to meet a person that's actually named after a plant."

"Quite rare, actually."

"I doubt I'll ever meet another person named Rose."

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

So there you have it. A short story from the very start of _The Tardis_.

Of course, a few times the names had to be changed as it became apart of an army base. Early after The Second Doctor's appearance, it became a place called _UNIT._ Much, much, much later, at the arrival of The Eleventh Doctor, it was called _UNIT _again.

After The Tenth Doctor arrived, it was named _Torchwood._ But, really, that was just the sign on the outside.

It has always, to everyone that knows it, been called_ The Tardis._

So now, after this petty little introduction, or this opening, or this preamble, whatever you wish to call it; that has been the first story known of this apartment building. Of course, there will be more, there have been more and it will somehow be recorded. As I said, this could be fictional.

It probably is.

A short introduction of a more recent Doctor should fit in with whoever is reading this.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

Susan was waiting. Waiting for someone to walk into the building, to announce his name, and to tell her the news.

Susan Relative was waiting for The Doctor.

Possibly not the same Doctor. The last time she had heard of The Doctor was 1996, at twenty-one years of age when he sent out to war to fight in, to fight for Gallifrey; an unknown city to many people.

As far as she knew, the people of Gallifrey were fighting against highly-advanced robots called the Daleks.

That was all she knew.

Her mother, Relative, was fifty-three at the time. She was shocked and scared at the time, but now she mostly said "He's-a-coming."

Relative lived in 1B. She didn't mind people around her, but she always left the top floor vacant, no matter how much money she was offered.

She only let one family through; who were really nice and had just lost a father.

Indeed, in 42 years the place had grown quite a bit. The lobby was larger, and every room had… more rooms. A much bigger building than it was in 1963.

The only thing left was the bell. The short "ting-a-ling" could somehow be heard through the entire building, even though it was ever-so-soft.

Currently, only one family lived there, the family of the top floor, but they will be mentioned in another chapter of this story.

Susan was reading a book that her mother had recommended her; _A Time Machine _by H. G. Wells. It was The Seventh Doctor's favorite book, and the book she was reading when she met The First Doctor; but Susan didn't know that.

Indeed, when Susan was nearing the last pages, just like her mother was, a ring came from the bell. She snapped up immediately, and looked at the newcomer.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

He had bald hair, (aka no hair) surprisingly big ears and a leather jacket on. He fell onto a couch.

"Do you need some help, sir?" She asked politely as possible, though a bit frightened as someone had fallen onto a couch.

"Yes!" He said, standing up quite suddenly.

"I'm looking for a room here. Is room 1B available?"

Susan raised an eyebrow that he was looking for that specific room. Her eyes then widened. It might actually be him.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

The bald headed man eyed Susan for a bit. He then smiled.

"Hello. I'm The Doctor."

* * *

**If you go onto the Tardis Wiki and search up the Comic Story "Roses" it'll come up with proof that Susan's name is Arkytior, which means Rose.**

**Funny how the first ever companion has named Rose, and the first ever companion of the rebooted series was also named Rose. Weird, huh?**

**Hope you liked! Remember to review and follow and favorite and whatever else you people do. :D**

**(I hope you guys didn't mind my smart alec-y attitude. It was apart of the story. Sort of. x3)**


	2. Rebooted I

**I'm hoping at least one person has read this story. I find that quite unlikely, but I am uploading another chapter anyway.**

**This chapter's name is "Rebooted I". That means it's apart of the brand new set of Doctors, as The Doctor has technically not been seen since 1996. So it's sort of like a television show; it's the rebooted series as these are the rebooted show. I will continue on right from the last chapter.**

**Another chapter will hopefully uploaded soon, from the Classic era. I might even add a War era and a Before era. **

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter that is a story that could be of a story that could be of a story.**

**It becomes quite confusing.**

* * *

Some people have asked how to describe the apartment from the outside.

In truth, it looks however you want it to look.

It's on a busy street, near 67 Totter's Lane.

It may be based on the apartment that a Miss Clara Oswald and a Miss Rose Tyler has been in.

It may not.

It's up to you, really. Up to you.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

"It's you! It's really you!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Of course it's me. Well, it's a type of me. I'm the Ninth."

"Proof?" Susan asked suddenly. She quickly added "I'm always forced to ask this."

She never knew why. All she knew is that if there is ever a man that claims to be The Doctor, she has to ask first.

Her mother, Relative, always reminded her to do that. Again, she never knew why.

The man nodded, and brought out a screwdriver, turned around, and flashed it to the metal door behind him. It closed.

Susan looked at it in amazement. She had never seen one of those Sonic Screwdrivers in action.

The technology at Gallifrey was far superb than the rest of the world. Sadly, that could get them into trouble… big trouble.

"And the Eighth? What happened to the Eighth?"

The Ninth Doctor looked down, he was obviously in anger. He then looked up at The Second Manager.

"I killed them all." He whispered bluntly.

"What?"

"You know that all of us Doctors are related. I was… I was obviously next in line. But I always refer to them as me. We made a promise, with our name. You know that promise. But one of us broke it."

"Who?"

"One that was related to us, but wasn't next in line. He was chosen by a sisterhood, the Sisterhood of Khan I think."

Susan nodded.

"We called him The Warrior. He killed them all; the Daleks and all the Gallifreyans in the army and many that were just bystanders. Not all, surprisingly." He said bitterly. "It was the only way; but I hated it the most. If we didn't it would've became World War III."

"You don't know who's next in line?"

The Doctor scoffed. "We never do until we meet 'em. We always seem to come back to this building. Well, here's the money."

The Doctor gave her quite a bit of money. Susan looked at it, and nodded. "A few years worth. You know you don't have to pay."

"But I do."

Susan sighed. "What else happened in the War?"

"All the Doctors that fought pretty much… died."

Susan looked shocked, but also didn't. She knew something would've happened. It was hard to contain a war so big in a small place. Millions must've died.

"Five is still alive. Four has gone missing. I know he's probably dead, but the rest of us keep hope."

"What about your next?"

"My next ones are still alive."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Which room would you like?"

"When with lots of air. I'll talk to Relative, then go there. Somewhere high?"

"How about G4? Top floor."

The Doctor smiled. "Perfect."

"Um, there's a family living in G1 and G2. Jackie Tyler and her daughter. Can't remember her name."

The Doctor shrugged. "That's fine. Talk later!"

The Doctor went up the stairs, even though there was an elevator.

Susan sighed. The first time she remembered The Doctor, she was six, and remembered meeting The Fifth Doctor, the one that liked cricket and had a celery stick on him.

She forgot to ask the question she wanted to ask for many years;

How many versions of The Doctor will there be?

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

*knock knock*

"Who's there?" Nine barked, not expecting someone knocking at the door so suddenly, just a day after his arrival.

"Um, the neighbor next door." A girly voice asked. Sort of British.

"Come in."

The door opened, and out came a girl with blond hair and a pink jacket.

"So sorry. Um, my mother thought we should give our new neighbor some gifts. So, uh, this is from both of us. It's just some chocolate, nothing special."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but he accepted the basket and thanked the girl.

"So, what is your fine name?" He said without thinking – or caring – as he took things out of the basket.

"Uh, I'm Rose Tyler from G2 and my mother is Jackie Tyler from G1."

"Oh! Fantastic!" The Doctor looked up from the basket as he plopped a Cadbury chocolate bar on the couch.

He frowned. "Where's your father?"

Rose looked down, but replied solemnly. "He died in a car crash."

"Oh." The Doctor frowned. He had seen a lot of death lately, but she probably didn't even see her father die. That can sometimes be worse.

"It's okay, Rose!" He said, smiling and trying to warm up to the girl. "_The TARDIS _is a fantastic place. How long have you been here?"

"Um, just a couple of weeks." Rose frowned. "I thought you just joined here."

"Oh, my family has been here for generations. Forty-two years exactly."

"Woah. Isn't that… the number of the universe and stuff?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Well, yes. It is. From the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. But it's also when this building finished development and was released to the public." He finished, going back to the basket.

"Huh. Cadbury's good. Nice choices. Your mum sounds nice."

Rose blushed. The Doctor looked up. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"You had the idea of the chocolate, not your mum."

"Uh, maybe."

He smiled. "That's fine. What did your mum say?"

"She said she didn't care unless it was a male."

"Oh, o-" The Doctor paused for a second, looking horrid. "Oh."

"Yeah. It's okay. And, um, what's your name?"

"Ah! It's The Doctor. Just that. Just The Doctor. However, you can call me Nine if you like."

Rose laughed. "Why Nine?"

"As a precaution."

Rose look confused, but nodded. "Well, uh, thank you-"

"No, thank you. This chocolate looks absolutely fantastic." The Doctor cut in and smiled.

"I'll, uh, see you soon!" Rose remarked quickly, as she hit her head on the doorframe (somehow) and quickly walked away.

"Huh." The Doctor said, lying down on his bed. "I wonder if she's my Companion."

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

The Doctor never liked romance. None of them. They were really as asexual as Relative and Susan.

But, some of the Doctors felt different. Sarah Jane Smith and Peri were attracted to their latter Doctors.

The only Doctor to date to fall in love was the Eighth, who fell in love with a Grace Holloway in 1996, the year he – and himself, you could say - left for war.

The Ninth Doctor wasn't into romance either, it was suffice to say; he had seen so much death that he didn't care about love.

But he needed friends. A Companion. And Rose Tyler was his first Companion.

Rose had a sort-of-on-off boyfriend named Mickey Smith. They were really more just friends, it would be simpler.

He also had to move into _The TARDIS _himself. His house was a bit crazy.

Jackie Tyler was Rose's mother, which Nine didn't care much for.

They had quite a few adventures for a few months. Rose liked the Doctor. A bit more than average; she wasn't sure how much, of course.

They're first adventure was when the Doctor had accidently activated his screwdriver in an abandoned shopping mall, and he had to blow it up. That was fun.

It had been nine months since the Ninth Doctor had moved in. The Ninth sometimes talked about himself, but not himself. Rose wondered what the heck he was on about.

One time, when they were alone in the lobby, late at night, nine months after the Doctor had moved in, she asked; "Doctor, what do you mean?"

"What?"

"When you refer to yourself, but it doesn't sound like yourself."

"Oh, uh. It's hard to explain unless you're from where I'm from."

"And where's that?"

"Gallifrey." His face darkened slightly.

Rose frowned. "Never heard of it."

"You wouldn't have. It's where this is made." He brought out the Screwdriver.

"Our technology was very advanced. We made a new race; the robotic Daleks. They started a war with us. We had to keep it small, but it was enormous. It would've became World War III if we… if I didn't kill them all."

"You did?" Her voice dropped to a mouse-like whisper.

"Not me. Another version of me."

He looked up, deep into Rose's eyes.

"In my family, we have a line of Doctors. We have all chosen our name like this. We heal things. It's like a promise."

"He broke the promise, but it was the only way. We had to kill our own army along with theirs. I didn't take part."

Rose look down. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be."

"When does your next one come?"

"The next one? Normally it's a year or two. Or five."

Rose laughed. "Okay then."

"Come on, your mum's going to be worried."

And they continued up the stairs, even though there was an elevator.

* * *

**There you have it. Another Doctor might appear, two chapters later. Who knows?**

**This chapter was meant to be smaller, because I think the last one was too long. Tell me if it isn't; and ask me if you have any questions in the review space below.**

**Remember to actually review, and favourite, and follow, and whatever else you guys do that's positive! :D**


	3. Classic I

**So, yes, I am uploading the first Classic chapter. The Preamble chapter doesn't count; that was a preamble, really, and it had both the Rebooted and the Classic Eras.**

**I doubt I'll start on the Before or the After Eras. I don't even know how long this story is going to go on for.**

**Also, the Classic Era is really just here for a base storyline as pretty much all of us know more about the Rebooted Era than the Classic Era. x3**

**Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The Doctor and Susan (No-one called her Rose or Arkytior; she preferred Susan.) lived in _The TARDIS _for quite a while.

The Doctor warmed up to Relative after the first week, the week Susan started going to school, using the last name Foreman.

She went to Coal Hill Secondary School, a school that will appear in the Rebooted series. It was a very good school, she thought; she was very, very, very good in History and Science but was very, very, very bad in the things inside them; it was like she was too advanced.

Two teachers noticed this; Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. They didn't want to stalk her to where she lived, however; as they didn't know.

The two teachers, without knowing, was moving out and came to the apartment they were arriving to at the same time. They were surprised to see each other and quite happy.

It was a drizzly Saturday, so it was a perfect time to move in with their suitcases and other fancy grown-up stuff.

As they walked into the lobby, they gasped. Susan Foreman, the mysterious student, some kind of child they thought must have been unearthly, **(A/N; References!) **was standing right besides them.

"Oh! What are you two doing here?"

"We're moving in here, Susan. What are you doing in here?" Ian said sternly.

"I've lived here the past two months."

Ian and Barbara looked at each other. "Well then. We're moving in to, bu tit was nice to know someone else we know is here, Susan." Said Barbara cheerfully.

"Okay!" She quickly said as she walked out the door.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

Ian and Barbara had moved into C3 and CD respectively, the same as their classrooms somehow.

They learnt more about the Doctor, Relly and Susan. Relly mostly kept quiet, and only really talked to The Doctor.

The Doctor taught Ian and Barbara many things about the past; more than the world knew.

After learning so much, Ian and Barbara were still teachers, but it was harder to teach.

Susan learnt more about the dimensional status's, which took her a year and a bit, but she got it eventually.

The people in the building made more people attracted to it; many people that were only there for a few days, but some were there for a couple of years.

Vicki was the first to come and stay.

She had moved in a month after Ian and Barbara had moved in. She was invited by The First Doctor, after she had lost her father/

The next was late, on a stormy night, a another month after Vicki had moved in.

A Greek girl named Katrina had brought in a strong man named Steven Taylor, who was injured and confused, and begged for at least two night's free stay, which Relative let them.

Sara; a soldier and maybe a traitor; and Dodo; a girl who ran into _The TARDIS _seeking help; were more that moved in. The ones that became friends of The Doctor and stayed for a while – which was all that was mentioned – became The First Doctor's companions. But Sara, Dodo, Polly and Ben didn't move in at this time of writing.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

One day, a David Campbell had came to the apartment.

Susan had fallen in love with him, but she was then given a dreadful choice; to go along with David or stay with her grandfather.

As Susan goes outside to talk to David, her grandfather makes the choice that she wants; after seeing David and Susan together and watched their blossoming love, he has let them go.

"Grandfather!" Susan yells, as The Doctor locks _The TARDIS _door with his screwdriver impressively.

"Listen, Susan, Susan please." The Doctor says calmly through the glass door. Relative watches from behind, not doing anything about the scene.

"I've locked the door so you can't get in. Now, child, step back."

The Doctor takes a deep breath.

"During all the years I have taken care of you, you in return have been taking care of me."

Susan cuts in; "But grandfather, I belong with you-"

"Not any longer, Susan. You're still my grandchild, and always will be.

But now – you're a woman too.

I want you to belong somewhere – to have roots of your own.

With David, you'll be able to find those roots.

Live normally, like any woman should do.

Believe me, Susan; your future lies with David, and not a silly old buffer like me."

He took another deep breath.

"One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine."

He smiled, and turned around. "Goodbye, my dear – goodbye, Susan."

He then left Susan, and closed the lights so they couldn't see him as The Doctor didn't want to see her any longer; as The Doctor does not like goodbyes.

Relative said nothing.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+==_**

So Susan left that week to go ahead and marry David Campbell a long time ago, the whole apartment sad they had lost one long-lasting member.

Susan gave her money (As she put down three years but only stayed for one) to her grandfather.

The Doctor sat alone in his apartment for a long while.

After a month, he had made a decision.

"I'm leaving."

Relly looked shocked. "What?!"

"I am. I'm leaving. I am going back to Gallifrey to see what is happening."

Relative nodded. "How long will you be gone?" She asked cautiously.

"A month or so. But I shall come back." He smiled.

As he packed his things, he said something at the door;

"I've told everyone else about this. Sara and Dodo are leaving just for that reason. I'm surprised."

"What about Ian and Barbara?"

"They're having their honeymoon soon." The Doctor smiled. "Susan might be having her's now."

Relative sighed, but smiled. "Well, goodbye Doctor."

"Another thing, Relly;"

Relative looked confused as The Doctor normally called her Relative.

"You might be meeting my next tomorrow."

The Doctor walked out and Relly gaped. How would The Doctor know the exact date?

The only thing she knew was she had to clean up.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

"Hello there, what a fine little place this is. I'm The Doctor, well, one of them anyway. You are you?"

Relative had expanded the lobby for this Doctor's visit, and had added a couch or two.

She brought out her hand. "Hello, I'm Relative Dimension. Also from Gallifrey."

"Ah! A Gallifreyan! Fantastic! My predecessor has talked to me a small tad yesterday."

"Did he?" Relative looked surprised.

"Yes, yes he did."

He put his furry coat on a coat rack, and brought out his recorder.

"Would you like to hear a tune?" Without hearing an answer, he started playing.

He played for quite a bit. Soon, Polly and Ben thundered down the stairs.

"Who is making all that racket?" Ben exclaimed.

"I am. I'm The Doctor, The Second one. Who are you?"

Ben and Polly frowned.

"But The Doctor left yesterday."

"Yes, yes, but I'm here now. The First Doctor should be coming back any time soon. Now, Miss. Dimension, may I please take… A3?"

"Yes, Doctor."

He walked up the stairs, holding only his recorder."

"Oh yes, two things." He said quickly.

"One, you might as well call me Two as the One will come soon, and two, if a mailman comes with a package, that'll be my fez so please bring that to me. Thank you!"

As he walked up to A3, Ben looked at Relative.

"Is that really The Doctor?"

Relative nodded. "Where we come from, we do many things different. He and The First Doctor are related."

"Oh. Okay!" Polly nodded.

Ben still frowned. "I'm still not sure."

"Oh, come on, Ben." Polly said, bringing Ben up the stairs.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

More months had passed. The First Doctor had came back and confirmed to Ben (Polly already believed him) that The Second Doctor would be referred to as "him" as it is a tradition (and a custom) from where they come from.

Both Doctors constantly argued with each other a lot.

The Second Doctor's first Companion (not including Ben and Polly, because they're technically First's) was a Scottish man named Jamie McCrimmon. He met more like Victoria and Zoe.

The First Doctor interacted more with his Companions, like Ian and Barbara who had just come back.

One day, exactly six years after the opening of _The TARDIS_, One and Two had to leave for a week.  
No-one questioned them, as most of them had learnt not to question The Doctor. So they both left, for a week.

On the third day, the door opened. The ting-a-ling could be heard throughout the whole building.

"Hello there. I'm The Doctor. The Third Doctor." Said the man at the door.

Relative gasped, as she didn't expect the Third one so soon.

"Yes, yes. Come in, then."

She observed the person.

A black shirt and trousers. Black shoes.

A very interesting look for The Doctor.

But what really stood out was his moustache and beard.

* * *

**Cliffhangers!**

**(I hope you know who the man with the beard was.)**

**Make sure to favorite and review, if you want, and stuff! ;P**

**(No, I do not own the First Doctor speech to Susan either. Yes, she will make a reappearance.)**

**Also, uh, Classic can get a bit confusing 'cause I don't know a lot about it. Sorry if I get something wrong!**

* * *

NOTE: Next chapter, there will be a little bit on Torchwood. I actually don't know a great deal about Torchwood, so I just said they were in a building and no-one has any heckin' idea what they're doing. Okay? Okay. **(A/N; References!)**


	4. Rebooted II

**Whenever I finish this chapter, the Preamble will finally be up!**

**I don't think I've written it yet, but I've been pre-writing most of the chapters. Aha.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"This is a very good place." Jack nodded to himself, and quickly attempted to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" A stern voice came from the shadows.

Jack jumped. The Doctor stepped out of the shadow.

"If it's good, why are you leaving?"

Jack hesitated. "I work for a team. Torchwood. Quite secret. They've said a lot of things have happened around this place."

Nine raised an eyebrow. "And…?"

"And… I'll come back. If I'm not back in a month, come find me or something. But I definitely will."

Nine nodded, as Jack quickly ran off.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

It was the year 2006, the year that Sydney, Australia had its hottest New Years Day and Johnny Depp wins the 32nd People Choice Awards for Motion Pictures.

However, none of the people in _The TARDIS r_eally cared about that, as they were in London.

It was March the 1st, a slightly chilly evening and Nine had just finished looking at a few things online. He went downstairs meeting Rose as he normally does after she finished her work at the clothes store.

"Hey Doctor!"

"Rose." He grinned.

He sat down next to her.

"Did you know that Wikipedia hit their one millionth articles in English today?"

Rose laughed. The Doctor seemed to always know many random facts. "What article was it?"

"Something on _Jordanhill Railway Station._"

Rose laughed, then thought for a moment. "Is there an article on this building?"

"Huh?"

"Is there one on _The TARDIS_?"

"Just a small one."

They sat in silence for a bit, but noise could be heard. Television upstairs, from a couple of unknown people. The people outside could be heard, chatting and babbling about who knows what, but looking outside, you could see most of them were happy.

Rose nodded. At that moment, the ting-a-ling of the bell was heard and a man walked through the door.

The Doctor stood up suddenly, and grimaced. The other man grinned.

Rose studied the other man. He had a pinstripe suit, wore red shoes and floppy gravity-defying hair. He looked a little bit silly, but also quite a bit handsome to Rose. The man spoke;

"A great, a crowd! *ahem*

Hellllo, everybody!"

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

Susan peeked out from her book, from the counter, looked at the man. He had a weird dress sense, just like the other Doctor. It might actually be…

"It's you." The Ninth Doctor slightly smiled.

"Oooh, you're here! That's…" He looked for the right word. "Fantastic."

"That's my catchphase."

"That's fantastic!"

"Alright, stop it now. Okay, well, I should probably introduce… stuff. People! You know Susan." He gestured to her.

She waved slightly.

"Relative's in the back. This is Rose. She's my current Companion."

Rose raised an eyebrow. Companion?

"Only one?"

"Oh, a Jack Harness came through before. Said he'll be coming back."

"Ah, well. Still good. Allons-y!" He said, walking through them both.

"Is that you? The next one?" Rose asked.

"Yes, yes it is. You should call me Nine and him Ten, by the way." He said, turning to Rose.

As Ten walked up the stairs gleefully, Nine smiled at Rose. "I think you'd like him."

Nine went to walk up the stairs.

Rose blinked. "And what does that bloody mean?!" She said, running after Nine.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

"Nine?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"You remember Jack?"

"Sort of?"

"He hasn't returned. He said he'd be back in a month. It's been two. I'm off to find him."

Rose blinked. This was sudden. Only a day after Ten had came!

"But-"

"I've done all the research. I know where his facilities are. I just had to wait for another person to come and take care of you, that's not Mickey."

Rose nodded. "Well, goodbye."

"Oh, no. This is just for a week. Not a goodbye."

Nine grinned. "Ten will probably take care of you, in a way."

He walked off. Rose stood there for ten seconds, then;

"What the bloody heck does that mean?"

Nine just laughed.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

Ten and Rose had a time to warm up to each other. Rose was a bit scared at first, but Ten let her do anything by all means.

Ten was a lot more funnier and more... less emotional than Nine, thought Rose.

Also a bit more good-looking.

"Comeon, Rose! We're going on an adventure today!"

"Doctor, I've got to go to work today. How do you even make money?"

"Oh, I help people. For fun. But they give me money sometimes. I am a Doctor, so I don't refuse. Refusing can make it worse. And I have money! Sort of. I don't really care about it. Understand?"

Rose nodded. "See you, Ten."

"See you, Rose!"

And Rose went about her day.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

"Aha."

Nine had finally found out a bit more about Captain Jack Harness. Apparently Torchwood was a lot like UNIT.

Very under wraps.

However, after a day of walking and talking, (and a bit of Sonic Screwdriver hacking) Nine had found some vital information that Jack would need;

Someone was going to blow up the Torchwood Institute. He had found that out as soon as Ten came. He needed to go. Now.

As far as he knew, the company did not have the words Torchwood on it, but were secretive. He had hacked into some blueprints.

And as far as he knew, this is where he needed to go.

He went through the automatic doors and went through to the lobby.

It was a very basic lobby, a bit more formal than the one _The TARDIS _has. However, "it needs stairs." Mumbled Nine.

He went up to the counter and talked to the man there.

"Hallo, I'm looking for a Captain Jack Harness?"

The man sighed, and talked in one of his walkie talkie. "Jack, another one of your boyfriends are here."

Nine frowned. "Boyfriend? No, I'm just here to give him vital information."  
The man smirked. "Sure. Sit down there. He'll be down in a minute."

Nine waited two minutes. Then three. Then five. He was very impatient.

He didn't know that the elevator doors were being tampered with.

Just as the sixth minute was ticking down (he was counting) the elevator doors opened and out came the Jack Harness.

"Doctor?" He frowned in surprise.

"Hallo, Jack, listen. What's the time?"

"Um, 2:27pm. Why?"

His eyes widened. "Evacuate."

"What?"

"Evacuate the building. Someone's about to blow it up."

"What? No-one can do that, no-one even knows about this place."

"Then someone inside is a traitor."

"Where's the proof?"

He brought out documents and signatures.

"I acquired this by hacking into a computer accidentally. Who's signature is that?"

"That signature is…"

**BANG! **A gunshot went off. "ARGH!"

Captain Jack Harness fell to the floor.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

Nine turned to the man at the lobby. He held a gun. "YOU!"

He brought out his Sonic and quickly made the gun fail as the man took another shoot.

"Dang it. You're the new Doctor, aren't you?" The man said.

Nine blinked. How'd this guy knew who he was?

"Well, you only have two minutes left, so have fun!" The man jumped out of the window, throwing the gun at Nine.

He dodged the gun, but by doing so the man left.

Nine quickly took of Jack's walkie-talkie, and pressed a big red button that said "announcement".

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! CODE RED, OR BLACK, OR WHATEVER, YOUR BUILDING IS ABOUT TO BLOW UP! YOU REALLY SHOULD'VE GOTTEN STAIRS FOR THIS ONE! EVACUTE, I REPEAT, EVACUTE, YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE!"

The screams could be heard. "Jack, come on!"

Jack lay to the floor.

"Bloody…"

Nine picked up Jack, who had blood through his back. He quickly brought him outside, and called an ambulance.

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

"Then the man left." Nine finished. The policeman nodded.

"Thank you, Mister…?"

"It's Doctor. Just The Doctor."

The policeman frowned. "Alright then, Doctor. Do you have any idea on what the man looked like?"

"No, but he has this signature. It seems like only Jack knew who it was."

He handed the policeman the documents. Nine had a spare in his pockets, which no-one was aware off.

"Alright then, Doctor, we honestly have no idea what this building is for, but it seems everything inside of it has burned. The survivors must have le-" He looked around. "Doctor?"

But The Doctor had already left, he had left to go back to _The TARDIS._

* * *

**How's that? It's a bit crappier than the rest of them.**

**I hope you like it, and please review at the bottom of the page! :D**

**Also, I'm a lot less familiar with Torchwood, so uh, if I got anything wrong, please tell me! (I bet I got everything.)**


	5. Classic II

**_Classic II_**

* * *

Peculiar.

That's how everyone in the building described this new Doctor.

They don't even know why they chose that particular word, they just thought it was fitting for this new black-shirted man.

His laughs could be heard throughout the whole building. Neither of the other Doctors laughed like that.

He had a very different feel.

None of the Companions there attempted to associate with them.

He was too odd. Too different.

Too secretive.

Why hadn't he contacted the other Doctors?

Why hadn't he done anything nice to others? He wasn't heartwarming, or loving, as far as anyone could tell.

Was he really a Doctor?

* * *

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

* * *

As explained, all the Companions stayed away from him. Relative didn't tell him when the other Doctors were coming back.

When they did, they came late at night, midnight, as Relative was about to fall asleep.

The ting-a-ling was heard throughout the whole building, silently waking everyone up.

But one of them was already awake.

The First Doctor walked to Relative.

"Relly, my dear, are you here?"

"Stop ryhimng." Said The Second.

"Hello, Doctors!"

They both turned and gasped.

"It couldn't be."

"It is."

"Yes, I am! I am The Master, a person you already know. And it's high-time you might as well tell me all you know, Doctors."

The First was about to say something, probably something rude in a kind way, but that's when it happened again.

That's when they heard it.

_Dingaling._

* * *

**_+=+=+linebreak+=+=+_**

* * *

Everyone turned around, noticing the doors opening as someone walked in grandly.

A man had walked in, with grey/gray hair like The First Doctor, but a lot more of it.

He had a plaid jacket, with a cape-like red coat inside, with another suit under that.

"You two are going to need all the help you can get with this fellow here."  
"We had the people upstairs."

"They would've fallen back asleep by now, because of The Master."

The bearded man smiled. "Yes, there may be sleeping gas in their room which'll last, oh I don't know, a month or two?"

"What?!" Yelled Two. "You will pay for your crimes, Master!"

"Aha, no."

Relative stood in the shadows, but picked up a frying pan.

"I've been looking for you, Doctor, for years. And now, I've found you. If you do not give me that information I will make your companions above, sleep… forever.

Now, Doctors, tell me all I need to know about the technological advances of Gallifrey. After being exiled for so long, I need to know a few things." He smiled.

"Out of the question!" Exclaimed One angrily.

"You're hardly a suitable candidate." Remarked Three.

"For anything, really." Finished Two, smiling.

"Oh, but Doctors, have you forgotten what I said?"

The Master heartily laughed. "All I have to do is press this button, and-"

**CLANG! **He fell to the ground. The Doctors looked up and there was Relative, who had just hit the Master with a frying pan.

All The Doctors looked up, shocked, surprised and slightly amused.

"Um, sorry?" Sqeaked Relative.''

* * *

**Brownies, cookies and cakes to whoever recognized the Classic Who reference! :D**

**(If you don't think that the Master can be stopped by someone hitting him with a frying pan, go watch The Five Doctors. There's no frying pan, but he is hit from behind and faints.)**


End file.
